Truth or Dare
by ObsidianWing
Summary: Jearmin fic where a game of Truth or Dare could lead to an unexpected turn of events! (I'm way hyped up painkillers for the moment so sorry for the crappy one-shot)


_**A/N: So, I'm back into writing for the moment, but I'll be writing some one-shots for a bit until I'm fully healed from surgery. A little warning though, some fics might suck compared to others because I'm on heavy doses of painkillers and am usually tired most of the day so... yeah.**_

 _ **Enjoy, review if you can, and thank you all for the feedback and taking time to read my crappy fics. :)**_

* * *

"Connie! Truth or dare!" Sasha practically yelled.

The smaller boy thought for a mere moment before replying with, "Dare!"

Sasha had her arms crossed with a look of confidence. "I dare you to lick the floor!"

The rest of the bunk mates all gagged and revolted in disgust while Connie only sat there frozen in fear. Although Corporal Levi kept the keep in almost perfect condition, with not a speck of dust or grime to be found, it was still a disgusting thought to drag your tongue across a floor where many grimy feet have been.

Connie took a breath and climbed out of bed to lay on his stomach then carefully, and quickly, drag his tongue over the floor and make everyone gag in horror and disgust.

Armin had backed away slightly after witnessing this. Sasha always had the worst dares for people in this game, and Connie was no better. Whoever laughed at him the loudest would be the next to pay the price.

Sadly, that was Eren.

"Alright Yeager, your turn!" The boy directed at the brunette. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid of you!" The brunette challenged.

Armin sighed to himself in relief and watched as Connie thought up of something for Eren to complete.

This game had gone on for almost an hour now, but only because Sasha had wanted a way to wind down and just live it up for a bit before Levi eventually made them work once again on cleaning something or preparing for a mission in the morning. It wasn't a terrible way for everyone to have fun, but the dares could get slightly out of hand.

Like now for instance.

The smaller teen smiled mischievously. "I dare you to make a mess of the Corporal's room while he's still speaking with Erwin right now!"

Everyone paled at this and Eren froze in place slightly. They all knew they'd be in trouble with the man if he found his room in shambles, but Eren _had_ chosen dare.

The brunette stood from his spot on the bed and walked over to the restroom, grabbing the pale that had all the dirty water in it and the dustpan that had a week's worth of dust still clinging onto the inside of it.

Connie followed the brunette to make sure he completed the dare, and Mikasa followed both of them to make sure Eren didn't end up being caught or hurt, while the others waited for them to return.

Armin grinned slightly as he reopened his book that he'd been reading before Sasha began her little game. "He'll be running laps for hours tomorrow. Him _and_ Connie."

Jean, who'd been sitting beside his cot, stifled a laugh. "I'd pay to see Levi's reaction when he sees what they did!"

"Until they get back," Sasha began once more, "Armin! Truth or Dare!"

The blonde looked up from his book before biting down on his lip. "Err… t-truth?"

"Aw c'mon!" Reiner encouraged. "You always choose truth!"

"Yes, because it's less insane." The blonde muttered to himself.

Sasha didn't get discouraged and thought up a question for Armin to answer.

"Is there anyone here in the Survey Corps who you're completely in love with?"

The blonde sighed as he closed his book once more and leaned his chin on the cover of it. "Someone in the Survey Corps I'm completely in love with? No. Not at all."

Was there someone he had his eyes on…

…

…maybe.

Armin didn't know when or how it began, but lately he'd been getting closer and closer to Jean. He didn't know if the teen noticed his affections at all – the small looks out of the corner of his eye, the shy smiles and nervous laughs – but Jean never seemed to push him away in any case, so the blonde thought he was safe. For the moment, anyway.

Sasha pouted. "No fun… your turn then."

The blonde shook his head. "You know I can't come up with anything good. Why don't you ask?"

"Okay! Jean!" The girl giggled slightly. "Truth or Dare!"

"Dare." The teen said nonchalantly.

Sasha smiled evilly. "I dare you to kiss someone on the lips for ten seconds!"

"Woah! Wait a minute here!" Reiner backed the conversation up. "When you say 'someone'…?"

"I mean," she began to explain, "we draw straws and whoever has the shortest straw is the victim!"

The girl went about gathering some sticks to use as straws while everyone else sat in fear and worry. Everyone, including Armin. Though his worry was over seeing someone else get to do what he'd only dreamed of for the past few months. But there was a chance he'd still get picked though… right?

Sasha gathered up all the straws and held them out between her and the others. "Shortest straw gets a big ol' kiss from Jean!"

"You are enjoying this torture way too much." Bertolt grumbled, taking a straw.

Reiner took one next, then Krista, Ymir, and lastly Armin. Everyone waited hesitantly as one by one they opened their palms to show off the straw they each got.

Reiner and Bertolt sighed in relief at seeing their straws as the longer ones, while Ymir was just glad to see that Krista herself wouldn't be kissing Jean. Sasha's straw had been one of the shorter ones… but it was Armin who had the shortest one out of all of them.

The blonde couldn't breathe. Could this seriously be a dream? Was he actually going to get to kiss Jean? For ten whole seconds?!

"Oooh! Armin! Better pucker up!" Sasha teased.

The dared teen looked over at the blonde for a split second before turning away slightly, his cheeks stained pink out of embarrassment. If that didn't spell reluctance, Armin wasn't sure what did.

The blonde felt his heart sink at this and took a breath. "Sasha, maybe just give him another dare. It's obvious…-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was spun back around and his lips captured in a kiss. It was pure shock to the smaller boy as he'd never even kissed anyone before, but to have the object of his thoughts initiating this kiss? Armin could swear he felt his mind go hazy.

The others whooped at the the sudden change of pace as Sasha started the countdown from ten.

"Ten! Nine!..."

The blonde moaned slightly into the kiss and immediately began to regret it until the taller of the two pulled him in a bit more, revelling in the sound he'd made.

"Eight! Seven! Six!..."

Armin felt their lips move faintly in the heat of the moment and he tried to mimic what he was feeling through Jean. Granted it was inexperienced and slow, but dammit if it didn't feel right!

"Five! Four! Three!..."

 _'Almost over,'_ the blonde thought sadly.

"Two! One!"

The group cheered them on for a moment, laughs and claps from almost everyone, before noticing Jean hadn't even separated from his partner in this dare. He was still lip locked to the smaller teen and not showing any signs of stopping.

Armin waited to be separated from the teen but their kiss continued. Each second passing their skin getting warmer and each breath dissipating in the act. Armin even dared to lift a hand and graze it over Jean's warm skin and through his soft hair. His own hand planted firmly on his hip, and the other combing through Armin's blonde tresses. This innocent kiss, that was supposed to be a dare of all things, had become passionate and heated in the span of ten seconds.

Armin would have to thank Sasha later for this wonderful opportunity.

They broke apart for air and heard the others whooing at them in amazement and wordless encouragement.

"Damn, Jean!" Sasha practically laughed out. "I said ten seconds, not ten hours!"

The taller of the two scoffed. "With Yeager gone I had to take me chance. God only knows he'd be furious if he found out."

"Found out what?!" Came the unmistakable voice of the brunette himself. "What happened while we were gone!?"

Jean only smirked. "Nothing much. Just made out with your best friend."

"EXCUSE ME!" Eren practically screamed, running to Armin's side to hug him. "You did not…!"

"I did, and it was amazing." The teen boasted. "I was going to ask him out first but uh… this works too."

Armin felt his cheeks turn red and he tried to chase the feel away fruitlessly. "Really?"

Jean nodded silently. "If I could get you alone, that is. Yeager never leaves your side though."

"And I'm not leaving it again!" The brunette exclaimed, hugging the blonde tighter. "And neither is Mikasa!"

The dark haired girl agreed to this before stepping in between the two and glaring at Jean.

The teen only rolled his eyes and looked passed the girl towards Armin. "Date? Tomorrow? While Yeager is doing laps?"

The blonde giggled. "What about Mikasa?"

"I have a feeling she'll be too busy fighting with Levi to stop us."

"Better wake up early then." Armin warned him.

"Crack of dawn! I promise!"

Eren only scoffed, tightening his grip. "Good luck prying him from me, horse face!"

The taller teen did manage to get Armin free from Eren's grip the following morning, but not without a few scratches to the blonde's torso. Right as the sun was coming up the two had made their escape into the woods for their date.

Before starting that however, Jean confessed to rigging the straw draw before they kissed the night before.

Armin blinked in surprise of this. "Why would you do that?"

The teen shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "Because I really wanted to kiss you?"

"Then why not just ask?" The blonde questioned with a small and sweet smile.

Jean grinned back. "Rigging the draw seemed to be easier for me."

The blonde smiled wider and hugged the taller teen lovingly. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked in a chuckle.

Armin giggled. "For making things easier for me. Now let's go before…"

"ARMIN!" Screamed Eren's unmistakable voice.

The blonde blinked in worry before pushing Jean up the path. "Go! Go now! Right now!"

They were lucky to have gotten away before Eren ran out the door to go find them, and even luckier to learn that the brunette and Connie were both tasked with doing laps after cleaning up their mess in Levi's room. For the rest of that day the two were alone together…

…

…come night though, Eren would happily chain himself to his best friend in order to keep him away from Jean.

But Jean wouldn't allow the titan boy win that easily.


End file.
